Naughty My BooJae
by YaoiYunjaeOnly
Summary: Sequel of 'All for my true love'. lil bit Angst. YAOI. YUNJAE. FULL NC 21! Merasa puas satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya melepas ciuman tersebut secara perlahan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, menikmati indahnya lekuk wajah pasangannya. Memandang kedua bola mata pasangannya sangat dalam hingga menemukan sesuatu yang sangat besar namun tak terlihat. Cinta.


Author : Jung Jae Hee aka Irene Jung

Pairing : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : ROMANCE NC-21

[

WARNING : THIS YAOI FIC and CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

}{

DISCLAMER : ALL CAST MILIK TUHAN Y.M.E, , DAN KELUARGANYA.

SUMMARY :

Merasa puas satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya melepas ciuman tersebut secara perlahan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, menikmati indahnya lekuk wajah pasangannya. Memandang kedua bola mata pasangannya sangat dalam hingga menemukan sesuatu yang sangat besar namun tak terlihat. Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jung Yunho… apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu yang akan menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin untuk selamanya…" ucap pendeta yang itu dengan lantang._

 _"Ne, saya bersedia."_

 _"Kim Jaejoong… apakah anda bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu yang akan menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin untuk selamanya…"_

" _Ne, saya bersedia."_

Impian serta ambisi Yunho akhirnya dapat ia wujudkan, mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri. Meskipun jadwalnya diundur karena 'insiden' yang membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan hingga beberapa hari, akhirnya pernikahan tersebut dapat terlaksana dengan sangat megah dan tertutup! Namun, tetap saja pernikahan tersebut dimuat di hampir seluruh media masa, yang tentunya menimbulkan kontroversi sesaat. Ya, hanya sesaat! Karena setelah melihat Jaejoong sebagai calon istri publik langsung memuji kecantikannya dan menganggap ia lebih baik dari Ahra untuk menjadi istri Yunho (poor Ahra:v).

Setelah menikah, hidup Jaejoong benar benar berubah, tentu saja karena ia telah menjadi nyonya besar. Meskipun begitu ia tetap saja terkurung di rumah yang besar itu. Ya, Jaejoong secara otomatis pindah ke rumah utama Yunho dan tentunya tidak membutuhkan lagi apartment itu. Ia boleh jalan jalan hanya dengan Yunho bukan yang lain! (Mirip iklan ya hihihi). Temannya hanya Heechul! Dan pembantu berstatus perempuan! Tentu saja itu semua Yunho yang mengaturnya, ia sangat tidak suka ada lelaki lain menatap apalagi mengobrol akrab dengan Jaejoong. Karenanya ia tidak akan lagi mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah acara, baginya itu sebuah bencana.

' _Hanya aku yang boleh melihat keindahanmu, Boo!_ '

Begitulah kata Yunho dan sudah terngiang dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Yap, Yunho selalu mengatakannya berulang kali seperti kaset rusak namun untuk Jaejoong itu adalah lantunan lagu yang indah baginya dan jangan lupakan panggilan barunya yang menggemaskan menurutnya. Ia tidak merasa keberatan dengan semua ini karena Yunho, hanya saja beberapa hari ditinggal Yunho membuatnya bosan. Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke China selama seminggu. Ia bosan hanya mengobrol dengan Heechul dan pembantunya yang terlalu segan dan kaku dengannya.

"Nyonya, tuan Heechul sudah menunggu anda dibawah." Ujar seorang pelayan.

"Ne… katakan aku segera turun".

"Baik nyonya".

TAP TAP TAP. Bunyi langkah Jaejoong cepat turun dari tangga.

"Jongieya…"

"Heechul _hyung_ …" merekapun berpelukan melepas rasa rindu setelah dua hari tidak bertemu.

"Tebaklah aku membawa siapa?"

"Kau membawa seseorang? _Nuguya_? Dimana dia?"

Clap clap. Heechul menepuk kedua tangannya dua kali.

"Surprise!" Ujar seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi bernama..

"Changminaaa!" Teriak Jaejoong menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat Changmin dan Heechul menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Hihihi… _Mian_ …" ujar Jaejoong tak berdosa dengan senyuman lima jari nya. Lalu memeluk Changmin erat.

" _Omo! Neo jinjja Shim Changmin_?"

"Tentu saja ini aku!". Jawab Changmin mantap.

Shim Changmin, dia sudah menjadi adik bagi Jaejoong sejak dipanti asuhan. Sebenarnya Changmin 2 tahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong hanya saja karena kecerdasannya yang _overload_ ia menjadi seangkatan dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berpisah saat masuk Junior High School, Changmin yang di adopsi dan Jaejoong yang berkelana sendiri.

"Kau benar… kau masih menjadi tiang listrik seperti dulu." ujar Jaejoong diiringi suara tertawanya dan Heechul.

"Ishh _hyuuung_ ". Rajuk Changmin

"Hahaha… _Mian_. Eoh, bagaimana kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Dia dokter yang menanganiku kemarin, dia langsung menanyakanmu setelah tahu dimana aku bekerja". Jawab Heechul

"Uwaa… kau seorang dokter. _Daebak_! _Chamkkanman_. _Hyung_ kau sakit? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku!". Tanya Jaejoong pada Heechul.

"Iish! Memangnya aku harus memberitahu lewat apa!".

Heechul benar, ia tidak akan bisa menghubungi Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong memiliki hand phone tetapi tidak akan ada yang bisa menghubunginya karena hanya Yunho yang bisa menghubunginya! Yap, itu mutlak! Kontak di hand phone Jaejoong hanya ' _My_ _Yunie Bear_ '.

"Hhaaah.. _Mianhae_ aku benar benar tidak berguna". Sesal Jaejoong yang tidak bisa apa apa saat hyung kesayangannya sakit.

"Sudahlah aku sekarang sudah tidak apa apa". Melihat hal itu Heechul menjadi merasa bersalah telah merubah mood Jaejoong. Changmin pun sudah mengetahui sifat posesif Yunho terhadap Jaejoong dari Heechul jadi ia tidak kaget dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat mencurigakan saat menanyakan dirimu. Bahkan aku fikir ia penjahat yang menyamar jadi dokter!" Ujar Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Yak_! Kau tidak lihat muka ku yang tampan ini! Mana mungkin muka setampan ini menjadi penjahat!" balas Changmin tidak terima.

" _Yak_! Sopan sedikit saat berbicara Shim! Aku lebih tua darimu!" balas Heechul tak mau kalah

"Iish.. kau yang memulai duluan!".

Mereka bertiga sudah larut dalam obrolan panjang tentang kehidupan mereka masing masing. Changmin yang selalu lulus dari High School dengan nilai sempurna tentunya bahkan ia lulus dari bangku kuliahnya dengan predikat _cumlaude. 'Mungkin jika tidak sekolah pun ia bisa menjadi dokter dari kelebihan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya'_ ujar Jaejoong dan Heechul. Heechul yang akhirnya menjadi Jaejoong kedua, karena ia memiliki nasib yang hapir mirip dengan Jaejoong meskipun awal yang menyakitkan. Setelah pertemuannya dengan pebisnis nomor satu di China, hidupnya menjadi seperti Jaejoong hanya berbeda dalam 'kebebasan' saja. Tan Hangeng, yang baru beberapa minggu menjadi suami Heechul berbeda dengan Yunho yang sangat posesif terhadap pasangannya. Dan tentunya kisah Jaejoong yang seperti sekarang ini.

" _Omo_! Ini sudah hampir larut, aku harus pulang!" Pekik Heechul kaget yang baru menyadari bahwa hari sudah sore, ia baru ingat suaminya akan pulang dari China hari ini dan tiba disore hari. Dengan cepat ia membereskan barang barangnya.

"Aku pulang duluan! _Annyeong_!"

BLAM! Bunyi pintu yang ditutup Heechul menyisakan Jaejoong dan Changmin yang terbengong melihat tingkah Heechul.

"Haah.. Dia bahkan meninggalkanku". Lirih Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang". Lanjut Changmin bersiap hendak pulang.

"Baiklah, kau mau kupesankan taxi?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang ingin naik bus"

"Ah _Araseo_ "

" _Hyung_ …"

" _Ne_ "

"Aku mau…"

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP. Bunyi langkah Heechul terburu buru menghampiri mobilnya.

BRAK! " _Omo_! Bagaimana jika aku telat, aku pasti akan dihukum. _Andwee_!" gumam Heechul sendiri saat didalam mobil.

BRUM! Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melajukan mobilnya keluar gerbang rumah Yunho.

" _Andwe_! itu tidak boleh terjadi! _Eoh_ , bukankah itu mobil Yunho?" Gumam Heechul takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak tidak pada dirinya sesampainya nanti dirumah, namun ia baru sadar tadi adalah mobil Yunho.

"Kalau tadi mobil Yunho berarti… _Omo_! Apa Changmin masih di rumah Yunho? Astaga jika masih…".

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku… mau makanan itu!" Seraya menunjuk makanan yang masih belum terjamah oleh nya.

" _Aish_ … dasar food monster! Sebentar akan ku siapkan untuk kau bawa pulang".

"Yeaaay… aku mendapatkan semuanya".

" _Ne.. ne.._ semuanya untukmu".

"Asyiik.. aku tidak perlu membeli makanan lagi malam hari ini".

"Ini untukmu!". Ujar Jaejoong seraya memberikan bungkusan berisi makan tersebut kepada Changmin.

" _Gomawo_ hyung". Balas Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

CEKLEK!

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka reflek mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, dan dengan terburu melepas pelukan mereka setelah melihat seseorang di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan disertai tatapan dinginnya yang mengintimidasi.

TAP. TAP. TAP. Langkah Yunho perlahan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"D-dia adikku Yun saat di panti, nama nya Changmin". Ujar Jaejoong gugup berusaha menjelaskan agar Yunho tidak salah paham.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo_ Shim Changmin _ib_ -". Ujar Changmin gugup seraya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunduk ke arah Yunho.

"Keluar jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu!". Ujar Yunho dengan nadanya yang mengintimidasi tanpa menatap Changmin.

Melihat aura gelap yang berkobar itu akhirnya Changmin pun dengan tergesa-gesa membereskan barangnya langaung pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Ceklek! Bunyi suara pintu yang menandakan Changmin sudah pergi dari rumah besar itu.

"Ternyata BooJae-ku sudah mulai nakal" ujar Yunho dengan nada dinginnya sambil mengusap kedua pipi Jaejoong.

" _Aniya_ Yun… kau salah paham dia-"

"Sssttt" desis Yunho mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Jaejoong.

"-Benar-benar adikku-" lanjut Jaejoong dengan cepat

Chup. Yunho menghentikan perkataan Jaejoong lagi kali ini dengan kecupan singkat. Namun Jaejoong malah tetap melanjutkan nya.

"-Saat di panti". Lanjut Jaejoong agar Yunho tetap mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Lihatlah. Dia telah meracuni mu hingga bisa membantahku!". Ujar Yunho tetap dengan nada dinginnya menyalahkan Changmin.

" _A-aniya_.. tidak seperti itu..". Ujar Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang juga. Yunho benar-benar sudah salah paham.

"Kau bahkan membela dirinya!". Ujar Yunho lagi yang semakin menyudutkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah belinang air mata dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar menatap dirinya.

"Kau harus dihukum Boo!" Ujar Yunho dengan seringaiannya.

Glup. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar kata kata Yunho barusan.

' _Andweee_!' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ia teringat hukuman nya yang lalu karena mengobrol dengan Choi Siwon, kakak kelasnya sewaktu di Senior High School serta saingan Yunho dalam berbisnis. Sebenarnya Siwon telah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, hanya saja ia ingin menggoda Yunho setelah tahu adik kelas yang pernah ia sukai itu merupakan istrinya. Akibatnya berakhirlah Jaejoong dengan hukuman nista dari suami tercinta nya yang membuatnya harus berada di tempat tidur selama seminggu.

"Mmmpphhh mmphh" teriak Jaejoong tertahan akibat dibungkam Yunho dengan bibirnya.

"Mmphhaah Yunie kumohon lepaskan aku… aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi". Mohon Jaejoong setelah terlepas dari ciuman dengan Yunho.

Seolah menutup telinga, Yunho malah mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong menjadi satu dengan dasinya diatas kepalanya kemudian mengikatnya lagi di headboard, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tak lama Yunho kembali membawa kardus berisi mainannya. Melihat hal itu, sontak membuat Jaejoong semakin memberontak, dan tentunya sia-sia.

"Yunieee _jebal_.. hiks.. jangan seperti ini.. hiks.. hiks..". Mohon Jaejoong lagi sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Ssssttt... tenanglah kau hanya harus menuruti ku _Araseo_?". Ujar Yunho tak mau mundur dari tindakannya. Pertanyaan Yunho pun dijawab oleh Jaejoong dengan gelengan lemah.

Yunho memulai 'eksekusi'nya dengan menempelkan kapas yang basah oleh alkohol ditangan Jaejoong.

"Yunie kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan nada panik, ia takut dengan yang ingin Yunho lakukan. Tak meladeni pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho mengambil suntikan berisi cairan bening. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Y-Yunie i-itu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan nada panik. Ia ingin memberontak namun ia sudah lemas. Yunho lalu menyuntikannya ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Perangsang". Jawab Yunho tenang sukses membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya.

Yunho segera menyiapkan 'mainan-mainan' kesayangannya yang ingin dia pakai untuk menunggu Jaejoong sambil menunggu reaksinya. Tak lama, Jaejoong mulai berkeringat dan menggeliat tak nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Yunho melebarkan senyum nya.

"Mmhh... Yunie… Panaaass… mmhhh..." desah Jaejoong membuat libido Yunho naik dan tak sabar menikmati 'permainan' yang akan terjadi.

"Mmmmpphh… mmmmppphhhhh… mmphh… mmmpphhh…" bunyi desahan tertahan dari keduanya. Yunho memulai permainannya dengan ciuman panas, lalu merobek kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

SRAK! Dan tampaklah nipple pink Jaejoong yang sudah mencuat. Yunho mengambil mainan barunya berupa dua benda mungil yang masih terbungkus plastik, ia pun membukanya lalu menjepit nipple pink Jaejoong dengan benda tersebut. Ia mengambil remote kecil untuk mengaktifkan benda tersebut.

Dddrrrttttt.

"Aaaahhh… Yun… nie… aannhhh… _jebaaal_ … mmmhh… aaaahh... hentikann… mmhhh…" tak henti-hentinya Jaejoong memohon kepada Yunho sambil berusaha menahan desahannya. Jaejoong terus menggeliat resah menahan rasa nikmat yang meluap. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Wow... kau terlihat semakin seksi Boo". Ujar Yunho kagum melihat hasil yang telah ia perbuat. Tak lama, ia mengambil vibrator berbentuk penis.

"Lihatlah! Ini untukmu". Dengan bangga Yunho menunjukkan alat itu kepada Jaejoong yang sedang merintih. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan tangisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berbicara kepada Yunho untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu. Namun Yunho yang terlalu bersemangat tidak menyadari ekspresi Jaejoong dan langsung 'menancapkan' benda tersebut di hole Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

JLEB.

"Aaakkkhhh… _appo_ … hiks… hiks… Yunie… mmpphhh… hiks… mmmmppphhhhh". Rintih Jaejoong saat vibrator itu masuk seutuhnya kedalam holenya.

"Lets see!". Ujar Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya dari Jaejoong. Ia segera mengambil remote control nya dan menyalakannya langsung ke kecepatan sedang.

"Aaahhh…. Aaaaaahhh… Yuniieee… Aahhhh…" Jaejoong tidak dapat berkata kata lagi, ini terlalu nikmat baginya setelah mendapatkan rangsangan dititik terbesar sensitifnya. Wajahmya memerah sempurna saat Yunho mulai menambah kecepatannya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya memerah dan penuh keringat, ia tidak dapat membendung lagi air matanya, ia merasa tubuhnya seperti air mendidih, ia tidak lagi menggeliat melainkan bergerak kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan menimbulkan gerakan yang sensual, junior Jaejoong bahkan sudah basah tanpa disentuh.

Yunho yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaian nya dan mengurut juniornya. Setelah mendapat hasil yang puas dari yang ia perbuat, ia mulai menurunkan semua kecepatan vibratornya hingga yang paling rendah. Ia mencabut vibrator pada nipple Jaejoong agar ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Aaahhh… Yunieee…"

"Jadi… sekarang apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Yunho menundukkan badannya disamping Jaejoong.

"Aku… aahh… butuhh dirimu… aaahh…" Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Butuh diriku? untuk apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi (sok) polos sambil memainkan nipple Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Mem…Aahhh… memuaskan… akuhh… kumohon… benda itu… aahh… tidak sampai… aahh… menyentuhnya… aku aahh… butuh yang aahhh… lebih panjang..." jawab Jaejoong frustasi karena vibrator nya tidak dapat menyentuh sweet spotnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa!" Ujar Yunho dengan seringaiannya. Ia langsung mengambil vibrator di hole Jaejoong dan membuka ikatan ditangan Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia berbaring disamping Jaejoong.

" _I'm yours baby_!" ujar Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung duduk diatas Yunho. Ia mencium Yunho dengan brutal, Yunho pun membalas dengan senang hati dan tak kalah brutal. Jaejoong menurunkan ciumannya saat merasa hampir kehabisan oksigen menuju leher Yunho, ia pun meninggalkan jejak beberapa jejak keunguan disana membuat Yunho mengerang menikmati yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia terus menurunkan kecupannya dan sampailah di dada bidang Yunho, ia langsung meraup nipple coklat Yunho membuat Yunho mengerang lagi.

"Yeah, _good boy_! Hisap sayang! Aahh..." erang Yunho yang tak bisa ia tahan akibat perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus menghisap kedua nipple Yunho, tangannya meraih sesuatu yang ia inginkan sedari tadi dibawah sana. Ia pun menurunkan tubuhnya dan sampai pada junior Yunho yang besar, ia langsung meraupnya tanpa malu ataupun canggung seperti biasanya.

"Aaaaaahhh yeah… _come on baby_! _Show me what you want_! Aaaaaaakkhhhh _shit_!" Ujar Yunho untuk Jaejoong yang sedang asyik mengulum juniornya yang big size itu, Jaejoong bahkan harus menggunakan tangannya karena tidak dapat meraup semuanya. Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya membalikkan keadaan. Ia menarik kepala Jaejoong agar berhenti dari aktifitasnya, lalu membalikkan Jaejoong menjadi dan ia kini berada diatas nya. Sebelum mendapat protes dari Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewa nya saat kepalanya ditarik paksa, ia mencium Jaejoong sebentar dan langsung menancapkan juniornya pada hole Jaejoong tanpa pemanasan.

JLEB!

"Aaaaaahhhhh"

"Aaaaaaakkhhhh"

Pekik mereka bersamaan. Yunho yang kenikamtan begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang merasa sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan karena Yunho langsung berhasil menumbuk sweet spot Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung menumbuk terus titik itu hingga membuat Jaejoong bergerak tak tentu arah.

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan _baby_! Terimalah ini!"

PLAK! Yunho menampar bokong sexy Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar benar tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dari pertanyaan Yunho, ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan untuk nya. Ia bahkan sudah dua kali klimaks karena Yunho tak mau berhenti menghujam Jaejoong.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga menungging, ia mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mencengkramnya di punggung Jaejoong lalu menghujam hole Jaejoong lagi.

"Aaaahhh… aahh… aaaaaaakkhhhh… yunieeeee… aaaahhh… yunieee.." ujar Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya ia mendesahkan nama Yunho.

"Aaaahhh... yes baby ouuhh… say my name! Aahhh shit!" ujar Yunho memerintah Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa sakit pada lengannya namun ia ia merasa nikmat juga ditambah tumbukan Yunho yang terus mengenai sweet spot nya.

"Aku keluar baby… aaaaaaakkhhhh aaaahhh aahh aahhh!" Erang Yunho saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Nado Yun… aaaaakkhhhh aahhh aahh!" Erang Jaejoong beberapa saat setelah Yunho klimaks. Ini sudah yang tiga kalinya ia klimaks.

Yunho tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia terus menghujam Jaejoong hanya saja ia merubah tempo nya menjadi lambat. Jaejoong yang tadinya sudah hampir terlelap harus bangun lagi saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh yunho hingga punggungnya menempel pada dada Yunho. Yunho mengarahkan tubuh mereka kedepan kaca lemari.

"Lihatlah ke kaca baby! Kau sangat seksi sekali! You're so f*cking shit!" Ujar Yunho sambil terus menghujam hole Jaejoong dan memilin kedua nipple pink Jaejoong serta mengecup dan menjilat telinga, leher dan punggung Jaejoong. Yunho benar, siapa yang tidak bernafsu pada Jaejoong jika keadaan nya seperti ini, peluh yang masih mengalir dari ujung rambutnya, matanya yang sayu, wajahnya yang berwarna merah, dan tubuh penuh dengan bercak ungu dan spermanya sendiri. Jaejoong dari tadi sudah lemas hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho untuk menompang tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar menggoda dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kau masih menginginkan ku bukan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih meng-in-out-kan juniornya pada hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya membalas nya dengan anggukan.

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan menemaniku hingga aku lelah?" Tanya Yunho lagi memancing Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, membuat Yunho tersenyum puas dengan seringaiannya. Ia langsung menghujam Jaejoong lagi tanpa ampun dan Jaejoong hanya pasrah dengan yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong klimaks, ia bahkan sudah beberapa kali tertidur saking lelahnya dan harus terbangun saat rasa nikmat itu muncul lagi akibat Yunho yang baru dua kali klimaks itu terus menghujamnya. Kini Jaejoong terpaksa bangun lagi karena tubuhnya diangkat oleh Yunho. Ia telah berada dipangkuan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya dari depan, ia pun reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Aaaahhh… Yuniieee… aaaaahhh… disitu Yuniee… mmmpphhh… mmphh…" ujar Jaejoong tepat saat Yunho menemukan sweet spotnya lagi, lalu terhenti karena ciuman panas dari Yunho. Yunho terus menaik-turunkan pinggang Jaejoong sambil mencium Jaejoong dengan brutal.

"Bagaimana baby? Kau menyukainya, eoh?" tanya Yunho setelah melepas hot kiss nya dari Jaejoong.

"Ne… aaahhh… Yuniee aku… aaaahhh... akan keluar… aaaaaaakkhhhh… aaaahhh… aaaahhh" Jaejoong pun akhirnya mendapatkan klimaksnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aaaahhh… f*ck… aaaaaaakkhhhh… aaaahhh… aaaahhh…" tak lama Yunho juga mendapatkan klimaksnya yang ketiga, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia klimaks.

"Mmmpphhh… mmmpphhcckk… mmmpphhhcckk…" desah keduanya disela ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

Merasa puas satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya melepas ciuman tersebut secara perlahan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, menikmati indahnya lekuk wajah pasangannya. Memandang kedua bola mata pasangannya sangat dalam hingga menemukan sesuatu yang sangat besar namun tak terlihat. Cinta.

" _Saranghae_ Boo" ujar Yunho sambil tetap memandang Jaejoong.

" _Nado saranghae_ Bear" jawab Jaejoong atas pernyataan Yunho

" _Neomu saranghae_ "

" _Nadoyo. Neomu neomu neomu saranghae_ "

" _Ani. Neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu saranghae_ "

" _Ara_ ~" rengek Jaejoong manja.

" _Neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neo_ -"

Cup. Ujar Yunho terpotong oleh ciuman singkat dari Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah~ kapan kau akan berhenti.. aku sudah mengetahui nya" ujar Jaejoong manja terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan karena ia mempoutkan cherry lips nya itu.

"mmmpphh... mmmpphhhaahh… _Yak_!" Bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Boo. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan terus mengucapkan _saranghae_ padamu. Ingatlah aku tidak akan berhenti" ujar Yunho bersungguh-sungguh, membuat Jaejoong bersemu merah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho.

" _Mianhae_ telah menghukummu!" ujar Yunho lagi membuat Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! _Arrachi_?"

"Araseo" jawab Jaejoong lirih. Ia sedih mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Changmin lagi.

"Tidurlah Boo!" perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di tempat tidur setelah melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka.

Kini mereka tertidur dengan posisi Jaejoong yang memunggungi Yunho dan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap. Yunho masih setia memberikan kenyamanan bagi Jaejoong dengan pelukan dan usapan lembutnya pada rambut Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar mencintai istrinya.

"Kau hanya milikku Boo." Ujar Yunho posesif sambil memberi kecupan dipundak Jaejoong.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga milikku yang begitu indah ini!" Ujarnya lagi yang kini memindahkan kecupannya pada leher Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melenguh. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada bagian atas tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh melihat keindahanmu ini!" Yap, kalimat yang tidak pernah absen ini terucap lagi.

Setelah kalimat itu terucap ia mengecup Jaejoong lagi, namun tak lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan jilatan membuat Jaejoong melenguh lagi dan lagi. Tangan Yunho yang sebelumnya memeluk Jaejoong kini menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong, ia memilin nipple pink kesukaannya itu membuat sang empunya melenguh lagi.

"Ngghhh… Yunie~" lenguh protes Jaejoong masih dengan mata tertutup. Tentu saja ia protes, ia baru saja tidur beberapa menit.

Protes dari Jaejoong disalah-artikan oleh Yunho sebagai lenguhan manja membuat Yunho semakin berani berbuat lebih. Perlahan ia memindahkan tangannya ke bokong Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaaakkhhhh" pekik Jaejoong saat dua jari Yunho masuk ke dalam hole pink miliknya, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Satu ronde lagi _ne_?"

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **.**

Jjang~ ini dia ff nista buatan Irene:') maaf ya kalau kurang hot dan kurang memuaskan kalian. Maaf juga dengan ending yang nista ini hihihi… Irene masih baru dan butuh belajar mohon bimbingannya ya...

 **Big love to:**

 **Jaelous, paradisaea, ava14, enyak, YUNJAE SHiP and JOYers, ccsyaoran01, d14napink, pid, liangie, tamu, Ridha-chan, lovehyukkie19, Deep'O'world, IchaYena, Kim -Jung- Hyewon, NanAomY, SeoulryYoung, UMeWookie aka ChangMomo, celovia, jaei100, , gweboon,**

Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau me-review, follow, dan favorite ff All for my true love:') #terharu. Terima kasih juga sama silent readers, aku harap kalian bisa me-rivew ff ya… meskipun cuma kata 'suka' atau 'ngga suka' itu sangat berbarti bagi aku :'). Kalian bisa mengkritik aku dan bebas berkomentar tapi bukan bash ya! Gamsahabnida Yeorobun~~v


End file.
